Stormy water
by cosmonova
Summary: Hey, this is my very first fanfic so I would appreciate comments of what you think and how I can improve. Story: Shuichi died in a car crash five years ago and Bad Luck has a new lead singer. But what did really happen thatday? Is Shuichi really dead? R
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo dome was filled to the edge of people. The eight thousand was all sharing the same emotions of happiness and passion. They had gathered to watch NG productions top band Bad Luck on their release gig of their new single "Stormy water".

The crowd shouted as Bad luck's lead singer began on the refrain with his powerful and beautiful voice. It all was lifted by the sound of the electric guitar and the Roland keyboard. The three members of the band Bad luck let them selves be swept away of their music. The guitarist dressed in a purple shirt and tight dark blue jeans let the plectrum dance over the strings. The younger keyboard artist with green greyish hair and eyes colour let his finger glide over the tangents.

People from the crowd tried to jump up on stage to touch the lead singer. He was a small man today dressed in a reddish sweater. In his hand the microphone was held like a weapon. The sound which was coming out captivated the listener in a deadly charm.

When the music ended the crowd wouldn't want stop applauding and scream.

Experienced of those situations Bad luck played three extra numbers before dealing with their fans.

Many of the fan girls had bought sweaters with the three band members on and everyone wanted them signed. The guitarist Hiroshi Nakano left his elegant autograph with a red marker pen. Suguru Fujisaki the keyboard artist's curly autograph not to unlike his cousin Thoma Seguchi's own was written with a black marker pen. Thought they had to write many autographs the most popular to get was the lead singer's. Ryuichi Sakuma had to write his name frenetically with his ugly childish handwriting. After a few minute the band's manager made his way through the mass of girls and boys. He simply shot everyone in his way with a gigantic magnum pistol.

In less than five minutes he had taken Bad Luck out of Tokyo Dome, something that otherwise had taken at least two days.

When they all four were outside in the hot Japanese night he dragged his hand through his long blonde American hair.

"Hmm that wasn't a bad gig you guys did." K said praising as he put his gun in the waiting car.

Hiro laughed a little bit nervously.

"It is always so chocking how many they are." He said as he stuffed his guitar careful in the tail board together with the keyboard.

Ryuichi was hugging a super sized Kumagoro.

"Where are we going now?" Suguru asked his manager.

K rubbed his chin.

"I think Thoma wanted to speak to us."

The band members looked surprised at him. Why would Thoma want to speak to them right after a gig? It was quite late to, the clock had passed eleven. Suguro thought for himself that his cousin really worked too hard sometimes.

"It sounded urgent so we better hurry." K said and all four went into the car.

K was the one in the driver's seat.

Between Tokyo dome and NG was it a thirty minutes way by car. The band members chit chatted with each other but as usually it became all quiet when they passed Yuki's apartment.

Yuki was a romance novelist and had been the formerly lead singer of Bad Luck's lover. Especially Hiro became depressed. Suguro laid a hand on his shoulder. Hiro had moved on but still missed Shuichi Shindou. Of course all missed the hyper active pink haired boy but Hiro did it the most. They had been best friends since kindergarten and just continue with the band had been hard, especially as it was Shuichi's idea to start it. But it was five years since the terrible auto wreck and time to live in the future and not stay in dark memories. Two seconds and they had passed the apartment.

The NG building was all dark beside a room on the fourth floor, Seguchi's office. K used his pass card to enter the building and was followed by the others. They took the elevator up and came directly to the office room. Seguchi sat behind his filled working table with his elbows on the woodblock. His face was all missing emotions as usually beside a twinkled eyebrow that told them he was concerned over something. It took a few second before he responded on their presence.

"Ah, you're here, good, have a seat." When he spoke he pointed at a group of chairs.

"What was it you wanted to tell us about?" K asked.

"It is about your Japan tour."

Hiro and Suguru instantly became worried (Ryuichi played with Kumagoro in a corner). It couldn't be cancelled?

"Is it any trouble with it?"

Seguchi calmed them with a hand move.

"Both yes and no." he answered.

"We ARE going on tour? Are we?"

"Yes but I will change your destinations a little."

Everyone looked surprised and curious at Thoma. Suguru was just to say something but Thoma quieted him with a glance.

"That lead us to the other and most important thing I wanted to speak to you about."

Thoma rose from his chair.

"As you all know Bad luck is on top and have been that the latest two years without any obstacle. But now it has come to my known that a rather small music company has grown a lot the latest year with a band that can even be penetrating the superposition we have for the moment."

"What band is it?" asked Hiro curiously.

"Have you heard of "Golden moment?" asked Thoma.

"Is that the band name? It sounds kind of ridiculous in my ears." Said Suguro.

"Maybe but they have five singles on "Music hot" list already."

Hiro twinkled an eyebrow. Something wasn't right. Bad luck had had many rivals through the years. Seguchi had never called them in for such a thing.

Hiro gave air to his thoughts and asked:

"Is it something special with this band?"

"Watch this music video it is their latest." Seguchi said pressing a button on his work computer.

The music started. First it was an intro made by a drum set and a guitar. After a while a piano came in. The music stile was quite rocky and fast. Then the song started. Obviously it was some kind of love song. The band seemed to have four members all dressed in sparkling clothes. They stood in front of a huge public on a black scene. The video was obviously a live tape. It was a really good song but the members of Bad Luck couldn't hear it. They stared in shock at the small screen. The boy in the middle. They thought their eyes fooled them, it couldn't be him?!

One year earlier

The hall was only lit up by a few candles which were placed on the many tables covering the floor. The gests sat around them chit chatting or eating snacks. Louisiana was a quite big club in Osaka where guest came to eat and listen to the entertainment, Louisiana club played ballads.

This evening the hall was quite crowded. All the tables were filled up. People listened to the music coming from the many speakers in the room. Of course it was modern ballads. Louisiana wasn't any sort of cheap place where everyone could arrive; it was a place with class. The clock was nearly seven in the afternoon and only five minutes before the nightly show on the scene would begin.

The scene was located in back of the club as far from the entrance as you could come. It covered the whole wall and it was loads of space on it so the artists could move freely. It was made of black wood and a red velvet curtain prevented the crowd to see what was on stage.

Only one minute before the curtain would be lifted away. Behind it waited two violinists with their instrument ready and behind a black varnish piano sat the pianist and drummed his fingers inaudible against the tangents. The singer was a young boy with pink hair and intensive purple eyes. He held a microphone in his left hand ready to go on. Shindou Shuichi checked his watch, thirty seconds before they started. He made sure his costume looked good. Made sure there were no wake on the shirt and that his tie sat correct.

Slowly the velvet curtain moved aside revealing the people behind. The club guests applauded polite when the four people on stage became visible. Before they started singing the club host for the night a young short girl with the rarely combination of blue eyes and black hair made a presentation.

"Welcome to club Louisiana I hope you have enjoyed the night this far. Now the night's entertainment will start. It is the club's house band we will hear tonight. Honoured guests say welcome to the Lilys."

With those words she stepped of the scene and left it free for the artists too begin their show.

Shuichi put the microphone to his mouth and started singing. He sang a calm song to the sound of the piano and the violins. He had a strong and mystical voice. When he sang his eyes was filled with emotions. The love song was filled with a melancholic under tone. The crowd only watched him trapped of his voice. It was sadness in the air. Maybe because of the singer's eye's which were filled with sorrow and pain.

Shuichi Shindou breathed in the instrument's sound listened to the slow rhythm. He sang without thinking. He loved singing, but not songs like this. This was just something paying his bills. Three years ago after he left the hospital he had gotten offered this work and without any hesitation said yes. He would no longer play in Bad Luck. That life was behind him. It had been swept away together with his happiness during the car crash. But actually this was his last appearance on this stage too, just one mouth ago a music record had discovered his talent and offered him a contract. He had hesitated, wondered if he was ready to start again as a rock star but finally decided to say yes. Now in only one week he would be put in a new band.

Ten o'clock Shuichi's appearance was over and he left the stage followed by huge applauses. It was like thousands of people sat in the hall instead of two hundred.

He went back stage to the room intend for the artists, left the microphone and headed for the back door. Before he could get out he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was Julie. She was an American looking girl with the fairy skin of the western people and long blonde hair. Tonight she wore a long pink dress with loads of bands and ribbons. Julie was the owner of the club. She had personally asked if Shuichi wanted to work there. It had been a great offer by then since Shuichi after the long stay at the hospital didn't have much money, but he had later realised the job had with her personal feelings towards him to do.

Shuichi stared into Julie's greyish eyes with a face that show no emotions. She looked back straight into his eyes. Her expression was pleading. Shuichi knew very well that she didn't want him to leave. She had got all upset when he had left his letter of resignation. Her face told him there were lots of things she wanted to say but she remained quiet and Shuichi turned away from her and left the club. Before he turned round a corner he could hear Julie cry.

Flash back ended.

"Shuichi!" Hiro and Suguru screamed in choir.

That was true. Thought he had coloured his hair black there was no doubt about who it was.

Hiro frowned shocked.

"It is impossible!" he said as he shook his head in disbelief. "He would have contact me if he was still alive!"

They just stared a few seconds.

"Where is he?! We must contact him!" Suguru said with an unusually high voice.

Thoma nodded his head in a yes.

"As soon as possible!" he answered.

He continued:

"I think I can get a car for tomorrow."

The music video ended. The band left the room followed by Seguchi.

"Hey, are we bringing Yuki too?" Suguru asked.

That was a hard question and nobody answered directly. Yuki had been really sad when Shuichi was reported dead. Now he had a girlfriend but everyone knew that he still loved Shuichi.

"Maybe we should wait until we have spoken to Shindou and the situation isn't so unsure." Thoma finally said.

"What do you think?" Suguru asked Hiro.

Hiro didn't answer. He was too busy thinking. Shuichi was alive. Then why hadn't he contacted them? Why hadn't Shuichi contacted his best friend?

The three band members were drove back to their respective homes by K.

To be continuing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hi! Next chapter is finally up! I am so glad to you patient readers who have waited for it! If I forgot to say it in the first chapter I do of course not own Gravitation or any of its characters.

Hope you enjoy the fanfic!

Chapter 2

Hiro arrived at NG building at seven o'clock in the morning. A blue tour bus stood ready on the parking lot. Suguru, K, Ryuichi and Thoma were already there. When Hiro stood in front of the car he put down his suitcase and his guitar he had been carrying. After all they were still going on tour today only that they would start in Osaka instead of Kyoto. When Hiro entered the bus he saw the blonde haired gold eyed novelist Eiri Yuki sitting in one of the seats.

"I had to tell him." Seguchi explained as he followed Hiro.

Yuki didn't look like a Japanese, his bright hair and fairy skin made him look more like an American but today he seemed even paler than usually. His face had a greenish colour. Yuki was nervous.

When they all sat in the car and K had started the engine everyone was all quiet, even Ryuichi. It was unusually. In normal cases they always spoke or listened to music.

Hiro was still left in his thoughts from yesterday. He had searched after the old newspaper article about the auto wreck five years ago. The article was lying in Hiro's pocket. He took it out and read it for what surely could be the million time.

**Lead singer of the famous band Bad Luck killed in an auto wreck**

_Eighteen year old Shuichi Shindou was killed in an auto wreck outside Tokyo tower. He had grave injures and died soon after he had been taken to the hospital. The responsible car driver hadn't been found yet. He left the area before the police arrived. Shindou's lover the writer Eiri Yuki witnessed the accident as he was sitting on a café close to the drama Centrum. He was to upset and didn't want to give any comment. _

_Shindou Shuichi was the lead singer of the quite new but famous band Bad Luck. He was…_

Hiro stopped reading. The rest of the article was all about Bad Luck and NG. Hiro sighted. He remembered as it was yesterday. He had been in his apartment when the phone call came to his mobile. Thoma had told him that Shuichi had been badly injured in an accident and that he was threatened at the Tokyo hospital in that very moment. Hiro had immediately run out in his hall after his motorbike keys and drove to the hospital. Half way he had run out of gas. Desperate he had called Thoma who had arranged a car. They reached the hospital just to hear it was too late. Still they hadn't been allowed to see Shuichi's body. They had had to leave. The motorbike had been where Hiro left it.

Hiro still had nightmares about the accident. He looked around in the tour bus to see if anyone had noticed that he was lightly shaking. He saw Yuki staring blankly out through the car window and thought he maybe should talk a little to him to distract both Yuki and himself from worrying.

"Eh, Yuki what have you told Azami, she is still your girlfriend isn't she?" he asked.

Yuki flinched in surprise and looked around to see who had said his name.

"Oh, I only told her I had some business to do in Osaka." He said a little guilty.

Azami was a really nice girl. She and Yuki had met a few mouths after the auto wreck and she had been nice and understanding. Not like all the girls who just wanted Yuki for his fame, she hadn't intended to become his girlfriend it had just ended up like that. That was maybe lucky for Yuki because he had totally crashed after the accident, not been able to work or speak about his sorrow. Now he could work again as normal even if he still avoided subjects about Shuichi. All thanks to Azami.

"She doesn't know about Shuichi, well, she knows about the accident but she thinks he was only a friend to me." Yuki continued.

Hiro just nodded. Yuki didn't seem to enjoy the subject and Hiro understood him pretty well. To his relief Thoma disrupt their conversation.

"Hey, guys I think we should go throw the situation before we reach our destination." He said so everyone in the tour bus could hear him.

He continued:

"I have done some research about the situation, it seems like Shuichi left the hospital three years after the accident and started to work at a night club."

"What!" Hiro gasped shocked. "Not a porn club?"

"No, absolutely not, club Louisiana is a club for rich people very civilised and expensive."

Hiro sighted in relief and heard Yuki do the same.

"Than one year ago he was signing a contract with a music label and began singing in a band with three other members."

"That was Golden moment?" Suguru asked with Thoma nodding his head in yes as answer.

"The record is MWV for Music wonder vision and they are situated in the middle of Osaka."

K turned from his seat to look at Seguchi.

"MWV I have never heard of them before." He said curios.

"They are pretty new, for long they were just a small label but Golden moment increased their status fast."

K nodded his head understanding.

"So, when we arrive we will check in on a hotel close to the MWV building and try to get in contact with Shindou-san as fast as possible. Bad Luck's first concert will be two days from today."

They were quiet. Nobody had any demurrers to that or at least nobody said anything.

Osaka

The hotel lay only a hundred meters from MWV building and they could se the enormous building as they entered the hotel. The hotel had five stars and the interior design was fantastic and they couldn't complain on anything. The clock had since long time ago passed midnight when they got to their room on the fifth floor. Ryuichi shared room with Suguru, Thoma with K and Yuki with Hiro. Their room lay in line with each other's.

Hiro entered his and Yuki's room. It was wonderful. The area was large and the walls painted in a soft yellow touched colour. The beds were unbelievable soft and felt good against Hiro's skin. Both of the boys went to bed immediately and fell asleep.

Earlier the same day.

"You can take lunch break now!"

Shuichi put the microphone down as he heard his manager's voice. The clock had passed one; they had been practicing for nearly five hours in line.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Kiyoshi's well known face looked smiling down at him. Kiyoshi was the band's drum artist and a very positive and happy person who always had a big grin in his face. In regard to Shuichi he was quite tall but in fact everyone in the band was taller then the lead singer. Kiyoshi had dark short hair and friendly brown eyes.

"Hey what about eating lunch at the café beside MWV?"

"Sound's good!" Shuichi answered.

They headed of towards the exit and were joined with the other two band members Mamoru and Don. Barely noticing it Shuichi heard his manager scream to them to be back at three.

It was a sunny and worm day and they chose a table outside at café Pearl. Kiyoshi had gone inside to make their orders. He came out with four plates, miso ramen for Shuichi, Osonomiyaki to Mamoru, Udon for Don and Onigri for himself. It smelled wonderful and since no one of them had eaten since early in the morning they were eager to start the meal.

During a few minutes they all ate hungrily. Then Hikaru started speaking:

"Can you believe that we in only a few weaks are going to America on tour?"

They all shook their heads. This was their big dream and it was coming true.

"What about you, Shuichi, how long were it since you left that building?" Kiyoshi continued and pointed at the MWV.

Shuichi swallowed his last ramen.

"I think it was two moths ago." He answered.

"Oh, that is a pretty long time even if you live there." Kiyoshi said with agreement from the others.

"Eh, who cares anyway?" Shuichi asked a little irritated.

"Ha! It must be a shock for you to go all the way to America if you hadn't even gone out from there for two whole months!" Don joked.

Mamoru laughed but Kiyoshi looked worried.

He knew that Shuichi had a trauma after the accident and had been told by him about his "old" life.

But before he could give air to his thoughts Shuichi send him warning glare.

Kiyoshi hesitated a moment but decided to not say anything.

They returned to MWV a quart later.

At the hotel

"Um, let me sleep some more."

Hiro slowly opened his eyes. His eyelid felt terribly heavy. He closed them. Then he felt someone shaking him roughly. He turned over to lie on his stomach and growled irritated to make the one who shook him stop.

"Hiro, wake up!" he heard Yuki's voice.

Hiro opened his eyes again. Yuki stood at his bed fully dressed. Hiro noticed that the cloths was in the finest sort to be used a normal weekday. Then he understood. They were going to see Shuichi today and Yuki wanted to be nice dressed to impress. He saw that the novelist had washed his hair too.

"Hurry up and get dressed the clock has passed eight already." Yuki continued.

Hiro was immediately fully awake. He took a quick shower and then dressed in little extra nice looking clothes. Yuki waited a little impatiently at the hotel room door. They went down to the hotel cafeteria together to find that Seguchi was the only on there. He sat alone at a table close to the window. Hiro and Yuki joined him.

"Good morning!" Thoma greeted with a smile and sipped on his coffee.

"Eh, where is the other?" Yuki asked.

Thoma put his cup down at the table.

"We arrived so late last night so I gave them to sleep through the morning to ten."

"WHAT!" Yuki half screamed.

"Oh, calm down and have something to eat, the breakfast buffet is really impressive."

"I want to go now I am not so hungry."

Hiro listened as Yuki and Thoma argued about the situation. Thoma wanted Eiri to calm and eat something. Yuki wanted to go to MWV instantly and said he didn't have any appetite. Hiro himself wanted to go to see Shuichi too. But he was nervous. That Shuichi in the music video, Hiro hadn't really recognized him. It wasn't because he had coloured his hair black and changed his clothe style, more because the look in his eyes. Hiro had seen it before but couldn't remember where but one thing was sure, it wasn't in Shuichi's eyes.

Was he the only one being nervous? Hiro glanced over at Thoma and Yuki who still argued. Thoma looked calm as always and Yuki seemed impatiently to get going. Obviously he was the only one who felt unpleasant. He still saw Shuichi as his best friend but what should he say to him after five years? Shuichi had a totally new life and he wasn't part of it.

The clock seemed to move extremely slowly. At nine K, Suguru and Ryuichi came yawning to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Hiro as Yuki had no appetite at all and was glad that Thoma wasn't so protective with him. The chef for NG had forced Yuki to wear a diaper and was feeding him with a spoon.

Ten minutes in ten they were ready to leave the hotel. They didn't need to get to MWV in their tour bus when the studio was so close.

They went out. It was a warm and sunny day and lots of people were out. Yuki next into ran over the two streets which separated the hotel from MWV. He had surely got killed by a car if Seguchi hadn't such a tight grip around his collar. Instead Ryuichi was the first one to reach the glass doors which was the entrance to the studio.

Inside they could feel nothing of the heat outside. They arrived into a kind of reception where a young lady behind a desk answered questions and maps over the building hang on the wall.

Yuki read. Golden moment had their room on the fifth floor of fourteen. They were only meters from Shuichi!

Shuichi sat down on a chair. He and his band mates had got a ten minutes break from practicing and drank oolong the. They worked really hard these days to get ready for their tour. Shuichi had five new songs to learn and that was a pretty hard job.

"I think I want to eat nabe to lunch today!" Mamuro said.

"Oh, you can't be hungry now, it is at least three hours to our lunch break." Said Don.

"Aw, but I overslept and didn't have time to eat breakfast!" Mamuro complained.

A knock on the door made the two men silence. Their producer entered to report that Shuichi had a few guests waiting and then left.

The other three band mates looked surprised at Shuichi.

"You haven't told us that you had friends visiting today." Don said.

"I didn't know that either."

"I didn't know you had other friends beside us." Mamuro said but quieted when he saw Kiyoshi's face.

They all three looked at the now closed door.

Then suddenly a voice was heard.

"SHUICHI" it said and the door blew open.

Shuichi saw a boy with brown hair hugging a Kumagoro fly thought the air and ducked in the last second. Ryuichi missed Shuichi and landed on the floor. After him five familiar faces showed up. Shuichi saw Thoma, Yuki, Hiro, Suguru and K enter.

In the corner of his eye he saw how Kiyoshi froze. None of the Bad Luck member's faces was unknown and nor was Thoma's. After Shuichi told Kiyoshi and the other band members about his past Kiyoshi had immediately checked them on the internet. He knew how they look.

"Leave the room." Shuichi said to his band mates.

Kiyoshi opened his mouth to protest.

"Leave!" Shuichi said again.

None of his band mates moved. Even Mamuro had got serious. They gathered around Shuichi instead.

He released himself from them and repeated his order a third time.

They left slowly through another door, not the one Yuki and the others had entered though.

"Just call if you need anything!" Kiyoshi said before closing the door.

When the three band members had left Shuichi turned to stare at his "guests."

Ryuichi had rose from the floor and joined Yuki's group. During a few seconds no body said anything.

"Oh, welcome." Shuichi then said suddenly.

Everyone got surprised. This wasn't the way they had thought Shuichi would react. They had expected him to get upset or start crying, maybe throw himself in Yuki's or Hiro's arms. But he had just said welcome as nonchalant as people he hadn't met in five years often visited.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" he continued.

His eyes had a deadly calm look. Even Seguchi was unable to say a word.

"Oh, is it nothing, than I think you should leave, I am very busy today."

He turned around and started walk towards the door his band mates had left through.

"Shindou san wait!" Thoma finally managed to say.

Shuichi stopped and turned around to look at them once again. He didn't seem to be the least thing bothered that his old band mates, lover, idol and chef stood in the doorway.

Seguchi stepped in into the studio and the other followed him.

There where not enough chairs to everyone so they remained standing.

"Aren't you even a little curious to know why we are here?" Fujisaki asked.

"Ryuichi has missed you!" Ryu said and twist Kumagoro in his hands.

"Is that the only thing? Is that the only thing you have to say? Did you guys come all the way to Osaka just to ask me that?" Shuichi said with a twinkled eyebrow.

He shook his head.

"You guys may leave now."

They didn't move. But Shuichi hadn't expected them to do so either. He sighted.

"Listen, I'm going on a tour soon and I need to practise so if you could leave now I would be very grateful."

"B- but Shu – chan, please…" Yuki started with a low and nervous voice.

It was only for a split second but Shuichi looked furious before his face became emotionless again.

"Leave." He just said.

"No, Shindou!" Seguchi said and started to walk towards Shuichi.

Bang!

The door blew open and Shuichi's three band members came rushing into the room. They stood protectively around him prevent Thoma to reach him. Bad luck had no choice, Shuichi made no attempt to make his friends leave and they couldn't speak in front of them. Beside, everyone of Shuichi's band mates looked furious especially the tall one with short dark hair.

It was nothing to do; start a fist fight wouldn't be so smart so they had no other choice than leave.

"That could have gone better." K said when they left the building.

Ryuichi sobbed.

Author's note

That was the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

I do not own Gravitation or any of its character.

Thanks to all those wonderful people that have left a review! I hope you read this chapter too!

Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 3

The clock had passed six in the evening. Hiro lied in Thoma and Fujisaki's room. Yuki had locked himself in in the hotel room as fast as they had returned back. He refused to open. Hiro didn't feel very happy either. Shuichi had looked at them, at him in such a strange way. It was hard to describe. The glance had been nonchalant and still challenging and why had Shuichi looked so angry for a moment? It was so many questions and the only thing Hiro knew was that Shuichi didn't seem to have any interest in coming back. That was what he most had feared. But on the other hand it would have been strange if Shuichi just throw himself it their arms.

Hiro went thought the short conversation they had had with Shuichi for the thousand times.

"_Is that the only thing? Is that the only thing you have to say? Did you guys come all the way to Osaka just to ask me that?"_

Did that mean that Shuichi wanted to hear something more? An apologise? But what would they apologise for? Hiro sighted. He just didn't know. He had always been good in school and had had splendid grades. In the same time he had seen Shuichi sweat over all the tests. Now he understood how Shuichi must have felt. It was an awful feeling to be unaware. Hiro drifted to sleep. Far far away he heard a door open without understand what that must mean.

Yuki opened the door with a bam. He was next into so upset that he forgot to lock after himself. He needed to take a walk. He had been thinking all day about Shuichi. Maybe Osaka had a park, he liked walking in them. The sound of the winds in the leaves and the small scent of nature always seemed to have a calming effect on him.

Thought it was dark outside he wore sunglasses. Yuki didn't want anyone to notice that he had cried. The latest seven hours had been turning around the same thoughts.

He left the hotel. Luck. There was a park close to the hotel. Yuki entered it and tried to let the small breeze sweep away his upset feelings and anxious thoughts.

Flash back

As fast as Shuichi's old band mates had left the room Kiyoshi faced Shuichi. He had a worried and upset expression. Shuichi hadn't expected anything else from Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was a really good friend and very over protective just like Hiro. Shuichi appreciated that but right now it was really irritating.

"Why did you tell us to leave?"

"I needed to do this on my own!"

"Shuichi, if that you told me was true about your friend; you told me that Yuki is a murder and that Seguchi is capable to kill to, you could be in danger!"

"Aw calm! I had everything under control!"

Their manager had just in that moment arrived and they had gone back to work. No body of the band members spoke more about the incident, actually nobody said much at all. But after work Kiyoshi stayed after Don and Mamuro left and caught up with Shuichi.

"Shuichi, I think we have to solve some things."

Shuichi sighted. He knew he couldn't get away this time.

"Okay, but lets go outside speaking then.

They headed for a walk. It was pretty dark outside and the streets were nearly empty which suited them perfectly.

"Shuichi, as your friend I want you to be secured and you are not, even if you say you are you are not."

"It's nothing to worry about!" Shuichi complained.

They left the street and entered the park.

"You know, that I am your friend and you can come to me any time?

Shuichi sighted. He was irritated. He knew that Kiyoshi only meant well but this was a little too much right know.

"I know!" Shuichi said in a voice he tried to make persuasive.

"And then, what have you planed doing now?"

"What?"

"What have you planned doing now? You don't think they will give up now do you?"

"Um…"

"Shuichi! I thought you had this under control!"

"You, you just don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine!"

"Shuichi, you are already upset, let me help you!"

Shuichi suddenly felt a strong need to get out of the conversation. But it didn't matter how many times he told Kiyoshi that he was fine, he didn't believe in him.

"Okay, I will be fine!" he said for the fifteenth time.

"Shuichi you're not I…"

But by then Shuichi had had enough. He started to run ignoring Kiyoshi who screamed his name. After he had spent many lonely days at the hospital he didn't want any one to need to worry about him any more. Shuichi run blindly, half because it was so dark and half because he was to upset to care about where he ran. He fled, fled from everything. But suddenly it took stop. He ran into something and was close to fall to the ground when strong arms caught him. He looked up. It was a man wearing sun glasses thought it was so dark.

_I thought the time stopped for a moment. I didn't understood so much during the split second but I saw a strong light and heard the sound of a car engine. I didn't hear anything more. It was noisy. It is always noisy in Tokyo. But all the normal sounds as people speaking with each other and chairs scraping against the floor were gone. I was at a café. It was a quite popular one and there were many guests there but at that moment everything went silent. The only sound was from a car engine. It wasn't before someone screamed; I think it was a girl voice I understood what had happened._

_My mind winded backwards. What had happened the last few seconds? It was a boy. Yeah, it was a boy who looked angry running towards me. I think so at least cause his eyes was looking into mine. That boy. He had beautiful eyes, beautiful purple eyes. He ran, ran without looking and the next second he didn't run anymore. _

"_Someone has been hit by a car!"_

_I woke up. I heard my own voice. It sounded terrified, screaming that one word which meant most for me in the world. _

"_SHUICHI"_

Yuki wasn't prepared. He had gone around in thoughts when somebody suddenly rushed into him. As a reflex he caught that person preventing him from hitting the ground. His arms wrapped around someone with a small body. It was like a girl's body. Big purple eyes looked up. Yuki stared into them behind his sun glasses. Neither Shuichi nor Yuki did something in a few seconds then Shuichi started struggle to get lose. Yuki was so shocked that he let go but woke up one second later just in time to catch Shuichi's arm. He tightened his grip as Shuichi tried to break free.

He heard his own voice.

"Wait."

He tried to pull Shuichi closer half because that would make it harder for him to escape and half because he wanted to feel Shuichi's body against his own once more. But Shuichi refused. Then he did something Yuki wasn't prepared for. He took his right fist the one Yuki wasn't holding in and beat Yuki right in the face. Yuki let go at the same time he felt warm blood running from his nose. The next second another punch hit him and the sun glasses burst. The next moment he heard Shuichi run off.

Hiro half slept in the bed. He had still all his cloths on he just rested above the sheet. He wasn't really asleep but not awake either. He could hear sounds but not understand what they meant.

But the door slam open with a bang woke him up. Confused Hiro sat up watching who had caused the sound.

A boy a few years older than himself, twenty seven – twenty eight – stood in the doorway.

Hiro instantly recognized him as one of the members in "Golden moment". He was the one with dark hair who had looked really pissed when they visited.

Hiro rose from the bed to not get in bottom centre when the boy entered the room closing the door behind him. The boy was taller than Hiro and thought Hiro stood up he was a head shorter than his unexpected visitor.

"Are you Hiroshi Nakano?" the man asked.

Hiro thought of what to do. It was quite obviously that the man wasn't a Bad Luck fan.

He just nodded his head in a yes.

The man looked like he wanted to beat him up.

"I don't really know what you guys think you're doing here but you should stay away from Shuichi."

It was something like that Hiro had expected the man to say but he didn't know what to answer. It was so much he didn't know these days.

"Um…"

"Shuichi has told me about you guys, what you did to him; you should apologize on your bare knees!"

What did the man speak about? What had they done to Shuichi?

"If you do anything to him you need to take me down first!"

With that he left the room without waiting for the confused Hiro to come up with an answer.

Yuki picked up the pieces of glass that had fell to the ground after Shuichi's punch. His mind hadn't registered what had happened really. Shuichi had hurt him? Yes, that was what had happened. Yuki felt shaky. Now he knew that this was what he had been most afraid of. He had dreamed about meeting Shuichi again and now that dream had come true but not in the way he had hoped. Shuichi hated him. There was no other way to explain what had just happened. Tears mixed with the blood running down Yuki's face. He felt so empty. It was like that feeling he had had those lonely nights without Shuichi. The feelings of abandonment and loneliness returned. Yuki went to the closest park bench and sat down because his legs felt incredibly heavy. He needed somebody to speak with. But who? Seguchi would only worry and none of the other Bad Luck members was that kind of friend to him. He just knew one person he could speak to. But he didn't want to? Yuki played with his cell phone in his pocket. He had to make that call.

Piip Piip Piip.

_Please answer. _

Piip

"Azami" a girl voice said in the other end of the phone.

"Oh thank goodness you answered!"

"Yuki, it sounds like you are crying, what have happened?"

Hiro looked at the door the man just had left through. The visit had only given him more unanswered questions. Especially that the man claimed that they had, Hiro had hurt Shuichi. Hiro would never hurt Shuichi and had never done it. He looked out through the hotel window. He could see MWV from there. Thoma had told him that Shuichi lived at his work, in the building less than fifty meters from the hotel. Maybe he should go and speak with Shuichi alone. That maybe could give him some answers. After all he was Shuichi's best friend, or at least had been that. Hiro made a decision. He went out from the hotel room and started walking towards MWV.

_I was walking home from a normal work day. I had a lot of lyrics to work on for the coming concert and was so busy thinking of what to write that I didn't see that I was walking the wrong way. I checked my watch. It had been over one hour since I left work which meant that I should be home by then. I looked up. I could see Tokyo Tower which meant that I had been taken the totally wrong way. I thought: Oh no how angry Yuki will be when I am late for dinner! From Tokyo Tower it takes at least thirty minutes to get home. I turned around. On the other side of the motorway was three small cafeterias situated. I gasped. In one of them sat Yuki. He wasn't alone, a lady in his age shared table with them. It looked like they had a coffee break together. The girl wore a capuche but I could see long blonde hair stick out. _

_I suddenly become furious. I didn't see or hear anything. The only thing I knew was that my lover sat at a café cheating on me. I rushed towards him. Yuki chose that moment to glance out and my eyes met his. I looked for remorse in his eyes but the only thing I saw was fear. Then I heard someone press the break and after that nothing. _

Hiro stood outside Shuichi's room at the third floor in MWV. He knocked on the door. Shuichi's voice could instantly be heard:

"Calm Kiyoshi I come!"

The door slid open. Shuichi stood in the doorway with a paper in his hand. Obviously he was writing lyrics.

"Um, can I enter?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi didn't move. He still blocked the doorway.

"Do you have any business here?" he asked without curiosity it his voice.

"I need to speak to you about a few things."

Shuichi stepped aside.

"Okay but make it fast, Kiyoshi is here in half an hour.

Hiro entered. Shuichi's room was quite big. It could have been a three room apartment.

Everything was clean and all things were in their right places. It was totally the opposite of how it had looked in the "old" Shuichi's apartment. A king sized bed stood in a corner and a writing desk beside it.

"Your apartment looks good." Hiro mumbled.

He had suddenly become very shy. Shuichi sat down on his bed. Hiro joined him. He sat down in the other end. Shuichi patiently waited for him to speak.

"Your band mate visited me earlier and…"

Shuichi sighted.

"Oh, that was just what I had expected of Kiyoshi, I am not surprised." He said to himself.

Then he turned to look at Hiro.

"Well, what did he say or do to you?"

"Um, he told me to stay away from you."

"He did? That was stupid even for Kiyoshi."

Hiro looked with wide eyes at Shuichi. The old Shuichi he knew would never call anyone stupid. The man in the other end of the bed was like a totally stranger.

"Well, the reason that I am here is to ask you what really happened five years ago." He managed to spit out.

Shuichi twinkled one of his eye brow. It was a disliking expression he had on his face.

"Is it because of that you are here, to solve things up?"

"Yes kind of."

"But then answer me, what is that bastard Yuki doing here?"

Hiro got all surprised.

"He has the biggest reason to be here, he got all destroyed when you disappeared."

"You believe in his tears?"

Hiro saw how Shuichi squeezed the paper so hard in his hand that it became totally unreadable.

Something must have happened between Eiri and Shuichi. Why would Shuichi leave Yuki that he had loved so much otherwise?

"He was the one cheating on me." Shuichi said with the deadly calm of a man who just didn't care.

Hiro didn't say anything but his chocked glance spoke for itself.

"That day, Yuki sat at a café with some blonde girl. I got so angry so I run out in the street and then a car hit me. I didn't wake up for three months."

Hiro nodded slowly. Shuichi continued. Still his vocal pitch never changed.

"And you guys, you never called me or came to visit, you abandoned me!"

"No, Shuichi we…"

"What?"

"They told us that you were dead."

"No, you are lying and neither you or Yuki or mom or… Yuki cared about me."

"Shuichi, you still love him don't you?"

Shuichi blinked fast. A knock on the door was heard. It was unlocked so it slid open. Kiyoshi entered with a big truck.

"Hey, Shuichi I…"

He quieted when he saw Hiro.

"You should leave." Shuichi said looking at Hiro.

Hiro rose from the bed and left ignoring Kiyoshi's death glare.

When he just had shut the door to Shuichi's apartment his cell phone rang. It was Thoma; he wanted all the Bad Luck members to gather so they could be informed about their first concert.

When Hiro arrived to the small common room were they were suppose to meet all the other Bad Luck members already sat around a small table together with Thoma and K. Hiro sat down beside Ryuichi who participated in the meeting just because it would look good. He never listened.

"Our first gig will be as pre concert band to Golden moment." Thoma said without show what he thought about that.

Suguru reacted more powerful and gave air to his thoughts.

"What! Why?" He half screamed.

"Bad Luck isn't that famous in Osaka so that was the best gig I could get for you in such short time when we changed our destination." Thoma explained.

Suguru nodded his head slowly and disliking.

"Look, it isn't as bad as you think; we get to play thirty minutes." Thoma continued.

The rest of the meeting they discussed which songs they would play. K got them some tea and they had a really nice meeting. K took Ryuichi back to his room at nine. Suguru left at the same time but Hiro and Thoma stayed one more hour. They didn't speak so much with each other. Hiro didn't want to face Yuki. He was most likely still on his room. After what Shuichi had told him, Yuki was accessory to the auto wreck. Was he going to tell anyone this? No wonder why Shuichi was so cold hearted. First discover that you lover is cheating on you and then being the main character in an auto wreck. Lie on the hospital in three years thinking that you friends and family abandoned you. Hiro shuddered when he thought about how it must feel.

When the clock passed eleven Hiro had to go back to his room. To his relief Yuki wasn't there. He undressed and went to bed.

Thoma starred into the small fireside in the common room. He should go back to his room and have some sleep but he wasn't tired at all. The reason he had followed one of his bands on tour was to get Shuichi the singer with the legendary voice back, and he had this far failed. What should he do? Shuichi didn't seem to have any intention to go back.

Thoma heard footsteps. Someone was entering the common room. It wasn't part of Thoma's nature to show curiosity so he only lifted his head to see who had entered with the intention to fast look away again. But what he saw made him freeze with open mouth.

Yuki was standing a in the middle of the room. He wore a pair of broken glasses and he had dry blood in his face, especially around his nose. But that wasn't the worst. The destroyed sun glasses revealed his eyes. They wore a shocked glassy look. He looked like he could faint in any second.

Thoma rushed up from his chair and flew to Yuki's side. At the same time he asked:

"Yuki! What have happened to you?"

He escorted Yuki to an arm chair and forced him gently to sit down. Yuki didn't answer. His expression didn't change and it was impossible to tell if he had understood the question or not. Thoma sank down on his knees so he came in eye level with Yuki. He stared into the golden absent eyes.

"Yuki! Yuki!" answer me! Tell me what's wrong!"

Thoma panicked. He couldn't get in contact with the author. He laid his hands on Yuki's cheeks. Finally Yuki realized Thoma's presence.

"Thoma?" he said with a broken weak voice.

Thoma understood. Yuki was in a chock. He hadn't seen him like this since the day he had killed Kitasawa. It was terrible to see the man in this state. Thoma wanted so badly to know what was wrong.

"I – I – I think he hates me."

"Who hates you?" Thoma asked even if he already knew that Yuki was speaking about Shuichi.

Thoma ran his hands through Yuki's hair.

"Of course he doesn't hate you!"

Thoma looked around. Shouldn't he wash the blood away?

"Yuki, now tell me, who did this to you?"

"He did."

"Shindou?"

Yuki nodded slowly. Thoma felt the anger burn in his body. Yuki must have meet Shuichi again and got hurt. When Kitasawa had attacked the sixteen year old Eiri Thoma had promised to protect him. He had failed and now Yuki was hurt again.

"I called her." Yuki said slowly.

"Huh?"

"I called Azami, she will be here early in the morning." Yuki said.

"That's ok; I promise I won't let Shindou get unharmed out of this."

Yuki didn't answer.

"Go and wash that blood off and have some sleep." Thoma continued.

Quiet so Yuki wouldn't hear he whispered.

"Oh, no Shindou, you won't come out of this unharmed."

Shindou's apartment

It had begun to darken outside. Shuichi felt tired. Too much things had happened today and it was still not over. After Hiro had left he had had to explain for Kiyoshi why his old band mate had been there and after that a half content Kiyoshi had called the rest of the band and told them to came to Shuichi's apartment.

They sat on the bed and discussed. Shuichi felt unpleasant. All the other had their attention on him and asked questions he really couldn't answer. Thought he showed up a calm surface Shuichi felt really torn apart inside for the moment. He just wanted to lock himself in somewhere where he could be alone for a while.

Don was the first one to ask the question everyone had avoided but still knew was the most important matter.

"It looks like you old band wants to get you back." He said carefully since Shuichi had started too show an irritated expression.

"I'm not going back, you guys don't need to worry!" he said with a voice he hoped sounded cheering.

"Yeah, because this is more important to you than those abandoners, right?" Mamuro asked.

"You don't believe in me?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course we do, we just want to make sure that you feel comfortable and know what you want." Don said.

"Yeah, I know, I am grateful that I have friends like you." Shuichi said honest.

"And I will stay here with you!" Kiyoshi said.

Kiyoshi had insisted to live with Shuichi until his old band mates gave up. Shuichi had given in after a lot of arguing.

Mamuro and Don left after an hour with more pleasant conversation subjects. They spoke about their concert. After all it was already tomorrow. It didn't bother them that much that Bad Luck was their pre concert band.

The hotel

Thoma left through the entrance door. He had made sure that Yuki went to bed and stayed with him until he had fallen asleep. But he couldn't any longer keep his revolting feelings under control. He needed to move. His head was filled with plans off how to hurt Shuichi the most. The main thing was to win over Shuichi on tomorrow's concert. Make sure that Ryuichi was at his peak when he preformed and with his voice made it impossible for Shuichi to go out and sing after him.

Even if Ryuichi was childish he still had a serious side, a side which would get really mad if Thoma told him that he would have to quit Bad Luck if Shindou decided to return.

For the moment Thoma had no intention in letting Shuichi return to NG. Thoma wouldn't tell anyone. He would just a little spontaneous mention for Ryuichi that he had had to quit if Shuichi returned to make him do his absolute best.

He suddenly saw a blonde girl outside MWV. Something was familiar with her face, he had seen her before. But where? Then he remembered. He had seen her picture when he did his research about Shindou. She must be Julie. The owner to the club Shuichi earlier worked on.

He instantly headed in her direction to speak to her.

It was late night. Still it was lit in the singer's apartment. As the shadow lay at a house roof it could see Shuichi move around inside there through a big window. It was no doubt about that it was Shindou. Even if the photo the Shadow had received five years ago was with a boy with pink hair there was no doubt that the black haired boy in the apartment was Shuichi. He must have coloured it. The mysterious person had seen that Shindou had a friend over. But right now he was in the bathroom and Shuichi was alone in the bed room. Perfect. If the singer had thought that he would get away from them only through colour his hair he had terrible wrong.

The shadow raised the pistol it had in its hand. She pitched. Shuichi walked around in a circle waiting for his turn in the bathroom. Now the mission five years ago would be finished.

There!

Bang!

**Author's note:**

This was chapter three! I hope you liked it. Doesn't it start getting exciting? Did Shuichi die?

Find out in chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Yay! Chapter four is up!

I do not own Gravitation or any of its character.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter four

_Pain. The four white walls contained a lot of pain. The weak noise from a machine was constantly heard in the background. It was all so unbearable. My body seemed to be broken. I had several grave injuries and was both physical and psychical damaged. My health was crushed. It was a week since I woke up lying in a hospital bed. It had been horrible. I hadn't been able to move any part of his body, not even an inch. When a nurse arrived seeing that I was conscious again I had instantly asked for how long I had been there. The nurse had checked in her protocol, and then answered:_

"_Three months."_

_I was chocked. Three months. My head hurt, my whole body hurt. I thought that every bone must be broken. _

"_What happened?" I asked helplessly._

_The nurse flipped the protocol open again and read quiet. She looked at me but didn't say anything. Her face told me that she was afraid that I would faint if I got to know the damage of my injuries. But I wanted to know. I asked the same question again. She didn't answer. _

_When I finally begged her she read it high for me with a monotonous voice._

"_Shuichi Shindou, 18, four broken ribs, left leg broken on two places, internal organs hurt, left arm broken, chance that his brain in injured_

_I gasped in chock. The nurse left after giving me anodyne._

_The following months were terrible. I was moved from room to room. They did many operations for all of my injuries. One positive thing was that they saw no injuries on my brain. The doctors said that I would be able to go home in half a year. But when it only was one month left one of my wounds got infected and they had to treat me again. They didn't dare to give me to strong medicines when my body was so out of balance. Their treatment took so much longer time. It had been possible to treat me a fast way but that would have been risky. When there was a safe way they chose that one even if it took more than double of the time. _

_In the beginning I was scared. I was scared that my body didn't move as I wanted and I was scared for all the strange sounds in the hospital. After a while I got used to both. The doctors told me that none of my wounds would leave a scar. Only one did the one on my chest. Of some reason the doctor didn't tell me how I got it. _

_Every time I asked they only told me that they had fixed that while I was in coma. _

_It wasn't only the physical pain that hurt me. After one month with no other to speak with than the doctors and the nurses I began wondering why none of my friends or family had came to visit or called me. I remembered Yuki and what he had done. I would maybe be able to go on if I had one of my friends' shoulders to cry on but I hadn't. I was all alone. I never heard from them. I could always call them but I didn't want to come crawling to them. Didn't they like me enough to make a visit when I lay seriously hurt?_

_So this is what friendship is? People who leave you when you need them the most? I cried in the beginning. But I somehow got used to that too. Somehow my heart could build up a wall around my feelings preventing anyone to hurt me again. _

_Because of all the extra treatment I couldn't leave the hospital for three years. It was a relief to get out. I was tired of all the people running around me. I knew that I didn't want anyone to need to take care of me again. _

_Where should I go? I didn't want to return to my old life. I didn't want to crawl back. But I didn't want revenge either. I just wanted to leave everything behind. Leave all the pain in the white walls in the hospital. _

Shuichi opened his eyes. It was a long time since he had been dreaming about his time at the hospital. Maybe he did that because he was lying in one of those beds again. He watched the white wall in the other side of the room. Only two years ago he had promised that no one should ever need to worry for him again. He had failed.

Yesterday someone had tried to shoot Shuichi. He had been lucky. Just in that moment he had chose to lean against the wall and the bullets had missed him exactly. The next moment Kiyoshi had rushed out from the toilet with toothpaste around his month.

Even if Shuichi wasn't hurt Kiyoshi had insisted that Shuichi would go to a hospital. He might be in a chock. Shuichi had tried to say that he was not but Kiyoshi had with backing from the arriving police got his will through.

Now he was once again alone at a hospital. White walls filled with pain. But he wouldn't be alone for long. In half an hour his band mates came into the room. Mamuro hurried to his side.

"Oh man, tell me what happened!" was the first he had said as he put his jacket on Shuichi's bed.

"Um, hasn't Kiyoshi already told you?" Shuichi asswered.

"Of course he has but I think it is way cooler to hear you tell it by yourself."

"MAMURO!" Don and Kiyoshi said in choir.

"It's okay!" Shuichi said and explained what happened yesterday.

"Are you afraid?" Don asked.

Shuichi looked surprised up.

"I mean" Don continued "that someone is after you obviously."

Shuichi shook his head.

"No, I haven't thought about it yet but I don't feel scared."

Of some reason that news seemed to worry the other band mates.

"We have talked to our manager and he has changed day for our concert, you don't need to sing today." Kiyoshi said.

"WHAT!" Shuichi half screamed and jumped up from his bed.

The other instantly put him back down. Shuichi was still upset.

"It is nothing wrong with me!" he protested.

"It is already done and it won't hurt, we will still do the concert." Don said with a calming voice.

Shuichi sighted. He had really failed with his promise that nobody would need to worry about him. Everyone seemed to do it for the moment.

"Yeah okay, I guess it is fine." He said with a voice that told the others he had accepted the news.

They spoke for another hour before Mamuro and Don had to leave. Shuichi waited for Kiyoshi to leave to but he didn't move.

"Shuichi, I need to speak with you about a thing."

"No, don't worry about what happened yesterday." Shuichi said irritated.

"No, it's not that, it is about Yuki."

The hotel

Hiro sat on his bed. His mind was in uproar. Had Yuki really cheated on Shuichi? If it was true it was partly Yuki's fault that Shuichi had parted in the auto wreck. Was Yuki such a jerk that he cheated with someone and then got all destroyed because the lost of his lover?

Was that Shuichi said true? But why would he lie? Too many unanswered questions.

Yesterday Yuki had arrived with broken glasses and a bloody nose. He hadn't said much but Hiro had got to know that Yuki had met Shuichi again.

The next morning Azami had arrived. Hiro didn't know why. Could it be like that that Yuki wanted Shuichi to get jealous? Was he such a jerk really?

Hiro couldn't be sure. He didn't know anyone to speak with this about. He had to try to answer those questions by himself. But one thing was sure. He didn't trust Yuki anymore.

He woke up from his thoughts when somebody shoved him in hurry. The person didn't stop to apologize instead he rushed even faster. Hiro was able to se the blonde hair before the man turned around a corner. It was Yuki. Curious Hiro ran after. He saw that Yuki returned to the common room they had met in yesterday. When Hiro arrived too he saw both Yuki and Thoma inside there. Yuki tried to catch his breath.

Thoma looked up.

"You came too Nakano- san? I guess that was good, have a sit."

They all three sat down.

"I have some bad news." Thoma began.

"Have something happened with the concert?" Hiro said.

"Yes, it had been cancelled and moved a few days."

Hiro sighted. But this couldn't be it. Why would Yuki hurry so much if it only was for a concert?

"The reason to that is because somebody tried to shoot Shidou-san during the night."

Hiro gasped. He felt anxious. He heard Yuki let out a weak cry.

"It's nothing to worry about; he wasn't hit and is only at the hospital just for sure."

Hospital again? I can bet that Shuichi is tired of that, Hiro thought. He remembered what Shuichi had said:

"_And you guys, you never called me or came to visit, you abandoned me!"_

They maybe should go and visit him. To show that they really cared. Just as he though that Yuki said:

"I'll go and see him!"

Hiro looked up. Was it really a good idea to let Yuki go there? Hiro didn't thing so after what he had heard from Shuichi.

"No, I will." He said.

"I am his lover I'll go!" Yuki said stubborn.

Hiro took notice of Yuki's use of the word lover.

It couldn't be true. How could Yuki still see himself as Shuichi's lover?

"Nakano-san I need to speak with you." Thoma said.

Yuki instantly stood up.

"Yay! Then I will go!" he said and was out of the room in only two seconds.

When Thoma had heard Yuki's foot steps growing weaker he turned to face Hiro.

"I knew that Yuki would rush away like that so I thought it was no idea to speak about the details with him."

Hiro still upset just nodded his head.

"But I thought you might be interested."

Hiro nodded in a yes again.

"The police told me that they hadn't found anything yet but I sent K in just for sure."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, K just uses his guns while it is necessary."

Hiro agreed while thinking of all the fan girls K had shot during Bad Luck's concerts.

"Beside, I met a quite interesting person yesterday; it was the president of club Louisiana. I spoke to her and she told me some interesting things about the years Shuichi had worked for her. She told me that Shuichi was nearly killed. It all looked like an accident. It was a girl who shoved him on a bridge. He was only inches from falling down to a guaranteed death. It all seemed like an accident but the girl disappeared from the place immediately."

"So you mean that we can be sure that the sniper was after Shuichi?"

"Yes, I think we can be sure of that."

Thoma rose from his chair and left a confused Hiro behind.

Yuki sat in the driver seat in the tour bus. He had been able to take that car since it wasn't needed. K didn't need it when MWV lay so close to the hotel. Yuki speeded up. His thoughts circled around Shuichi. He couldn't explain to himself why he wanted to see him. Shuichi seemed to hate him so was it any point to visit? But he had dreamed for this in five years so he couldn't just give up.

Then he thought about the attack yesterday. Who wanted to kill Shuichi? Suddenly an unpleasant thought came up in his mind. After Shuichi had hit him he had been shocked and quite unreachable but he knew that Seguchi had been with him. Thoma had said something about Shuichi and that the singer wouldn't get out of this unharmed. Was it possible that Thoma was the one behind the attack?

When he thought closer about it Thoma had gone missing for several hours. Could in really be his brother in law that had tried to kill his ex lover?

Yuki stopped thinking when he arrived to the hospital parking lot. The hospital lay before him. He didn't like them. They gave him an uncomfortable feeling. He didn't know why, maybe because all the hours he had spent there in hope that his old teacher Kitazawa would survive.

His old teacher hadn't died instantly when he shoot him. Instead he had been taken to the acute section at the hospital and been lying there a month before he died. Yuki had visited him often in hope he would get better.

It was only Eiri and some girl who visited him. Yuki thought that his old teacher maybe was a lone wolf. Could it be like that that Yuki Kitazawa had been feeling alone?

Yuki beat himself in his head. That thought had tortured him too many times. Now it was Shuichi who was important.

He entered the double door which led into the reception at the hospital. He took the elevator too plan 4 and stepped out. Suddenly he felt very small. What should he say to Shu – chan? He gulped and opened the door.

Shuichi was lying in the hospital bed reading a book when Yuki entered. Yuki thought he looked bored. When he heard the door open he put the book down and raised his head. His eyes widened when he saw Yuki's figure in the door way.

"Get out." He said.

For a second it looked like he wanted to say something more but he kept quiet. Yuki waited but when it was obviously that Shuichi wouldn't say anything else he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

Shuichi put a marker in his book and put it on the night table. Yuki reached the edge of Shuichi's bed. In his head the simple word "no" formed. It grew stronger until he couldn't keep it in anymore.

"No!" he said with a set voice.

"Can't you hear me? Leave me alone." Shuichi said with a voice that didn't reveal any of his feelings.

"No!" Yuki said again a little higher this time.

After he had lost Kitazawa his heart had gotten cold. Shuichi had broken his walls and found his real self. After Shuichi had been reported dead something had burst inside Yuki. He had got listless. In the beginning nothing had worked. He hadn't been able to write or do anything. After a while he had been able to write but nothing more. Not any longer. He didn't want to get hurt again.

"Shuichi! You're listening to me now!" he said with anger in his voice for the first time for years.

Shuichi didn't answer.

Yuki suddenly realized that Shuichi had wrapped his arms around his legs. The position his lover took when he was scared or stressed. In normal cases Yuki felt bad about cause Shuichi in that state of mind but now he was glad. This meant that Yuki had caught Shuichi's attention.

Then he suddenly didn't know what to say. He hadn't transferred back to the old Yuki in two seconds. But he couldn't let Shuichi sense weakness from his side and take advantage.

"I want you to listen to me!" he repeated.

"I don't need to listen to you or explain myself for you!" Shuichi said.

His voice showed stress and he had moved to the other side of the bed so he was as far as he could get from Yuki.

Yuki felt irritation. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced for very long. He couldn't help but to enjoy the moment. He had since long knew that he needed Shuichi to be himself and he wasn't going to lose him.

"Shuichi I want you back." He said with a calm voice.

"No, you don't, Kiyoshi told me that you girlfriend arrived this morning he saw you kiss her. You're only here to tease me and make a fool of me."

Yuki bit his lip. It was true that he had kissed Azami but not because he loved her in that way. He knew he should feel bad for kind of using her. When he spoke to her in the phone he had told her about Shuichi. He had been scared about that she would get angry – which girl wouldn't get that if they got to know that their boyfriend used them as comfort? But she hadn't, she had been understanding and said that she instantly would came.

"That isn't the way it looks…" Yuki began.

Shuichi had let go of his legs and looked straight into Yuki's eyes.

"And what was it than? You're just a simple playboy not caring about how other feels! That girl, she is just a toy for you as I was, isn't she?" he screamed.

"Fine, if you're going to be a stubborn kid I won't take care of you!"

Yuki turned around and went towards the door.

Shuichi's pov

He couldn't help it. A word slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. He didn't just whisper it, no he screamed it out:

"WAIT!"

Why? No he crawled back? But he couldn't help it. When he had argued with Yuki he just felt so alive. It was the same when they had met in the park. Why did Yuki give him that feeling? It was just because of that feeling he didn't want Yuki to leave, right? He didn't want Yuki back?

Yuki's pov

Yuki stopped. He turned around and saw that Shuichi had reached out a hand in his direction. His heart had left his chest and beat in his throat instead.

"What did you say?" he said with a superior voice.

"Don't go..." Shuichi repeated quietly and looked down on his sheets.

"Are you willing to listen to what I have to tell you then?"

Shuichi nodded slowly his head in a yes.

Yuki became quiet for a few seconds. He thought about how he could in the best way tell Shuichi about what had happened. It was things he needed to ask too.

He decided to sit down on Shuichi's bed. Shuichi didn't protest but didn't look too glad either.

"I first need to ask you about the accident five years ago."

Shuichi's expression changed from confused to angry.

"What? You were there, you saw what happened."

"True, but it is details I don't understand."

"As what?"

"I know that not even you are stupid enough to run out in the street, there must have been a reason."

"Are you here to insult me?" Shuichi said upset.

Yuki giggled. He hadn't been able to keep those words back. It was something entertaining in teasing Shuichi. He now knew how much he had missed it but he should wait with more jokes until he had solved things up.

"Ok, I'm sorry, please answer my question instead."

"What do you need to know, you cheated on me!"

Yuki got all surprised.

"What are you speaking about?"

"You see? We are only toys for you, you don't even remember."

"Then tell me instead of screaming at me."

Shuichi looked rebellious but calmed himself with a deep breath.

"You sat at the café with some blonde girl, you remember?"

Yuki looked surprised a second but then he remembered. But that would mean that all those years were wasted angry.

"Shuichi, she was a girl I discussed my books with. She offered me a contract with another publishing house."

"NO! I don't believe you!" Shuichi first screamed and den he started to cry.

He put his head in Yuki's lap and cried unstoppable.

"Was everything a misunderstanding?" He said between the sobs.

Yuki put his hand in the black coloured hair. Pink could be seen close to the hairline. He tangled his hand in Shuichi's hair. Yuki was afraid that Shuichi would refuse to receive the comfort Yuki gave him but he lay all still in Yuki's arms.

Yuki felt pain in his heart. Shuichi's cry was so filled with angst and sorrow that it was heart breaking to listen to.

After a few minutes when Shuichi didn't cry so loud anymore he mumbled:

"Um, my head hurts, I haven't cried for at last tree years."

Yuki couldn't help to smile a little. When he thought about it Shuichi had reminded of himself after he had killed Kitazawa. If somebody understood Shuichi's feeling it should be him.

Yuki glanced at his watch. It was lunch time. He made a small attempt to stand up but Shuichi instantly stopped him.

"Please don't leave." He mumbled.

"Okay." Yuki answered.

The hotel

K arrived through the window when he returned back to the hotel to the room Thoma was waiting in. Thoma looked at him as it was usual that people came through windows on the tenth floor.

They sat down.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Thoma asked the American.

"You can guess I did, man!" K said.

"I'm curious please tell me."

"I found the roof that the murder obviously lied on. It has perfect view. You can see through Shuichi's window. The murder had left the gun too. It was a professional weapon."

"Is it one of those heavy stuffs that only really well trained persons can handle?" Thoma asked.

"No, it was a light gun; even a child could have managed to use it!" K said.

Thoma looked thoughtful.

"Beside I broke into the hospital and stole Shuichi's journal. It was some interesting stuff in it."

"Let me hear."

K gave Thoma a map.

His boss read it and frowned.

_Shuichi Shindou, 18, four broken ribs, left leg broken on two places, internal organs hurt, left arm broken, cha__nce that his brain is injured and two bullets in his chest close to his heart._

"This means that the auto wreck was a murder attempt!" Thoma said.

"Exactly what I thought, and it is probably the same person this time." K said.

"True, I just wonder why somebody wants to kill Shuichi.

**Author's note:**

Okay, so this was chapter 4 and it seems like things starts to happen between Yuki and Shuichi. But will it end happy for them and who wants to see Shuichi dead?

Read and find out in chapter 5!

Pleas leave a review!

(You might think that Shuichi and Eiri became friends a little too fast but hey, if you still loved a person and you got to know that all your anger and sorrow was because a misunderstanding wouldn't you want a shoulder to cry on then?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Yay! Sorry for the wait! Chapter five is finally up and I hope you will enjoy it! Sorry if it is awfully short I tried my best.

Of course I do not own Gravitation or any of its character.

Thanks to everyone who has left a review, it makes me feel so happy!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Shuichi opened his eyes slowly. He lay on the white hospital bed. Had yesterday been a dream? Then he felt the warmth and heard the light snoring. Yuki lay beside him with his arms wrapt around Shuichi's body.

Shuichi smiled weakly. There were many things that still were left to solve but for the moment he was so glad that Yuki was beside him. He hesitated but then kissed Yuki softly on his cheek.

"Hey, you won't leave me again will you?" he whispered in Yuki's ear.

Yuki snored.

Shuichi checked his watch. It was eight in the morning. Today he could leave the hospital.

He wondered how much that would change now.

The hotel

K shook his head and turned from the computer to face Thoma.

"Nothing."

K had been checking Shuichi's past. He had found nothing that could be a reason to kill him. Thoma had thought about the time when it came out that Shuichi was gay but that wouldn't explain why it would be just Shuichi. Why wouldn't the person attack Eiri too then?

"What are we going to do chef? This is something we have to settle soon."

"I know it is obviously that the person won't stop unless he or she success or get caught."

"We should keep a low profile and wait for the person's next move since we don't have any clue about who it could be but at the same time we must make sure that Shuichi is safe." K said and rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, you're right, he is temporary living with his band mate Kiyoshi but it seems like the person doesn't care about that. Since he attacked Shuichi while Kiyoshi was in the apartment it looks like the person doesn't see Kiyoshi as a fret."

"You're right."

"I want you to keep an eye on him on a just enough distance." Thoma said and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes sir."

K left through the window and Thoma left through the normal way. K was going to watch over Shuichi at the hospital. Thoma was going to see Ryuichi. For Eiri's happiness he was going to make sure that Shuichi survived but still he wanted the singer to be a little punished. He had hurt Yuki. Thoma hadn't forgotten the incident in the park.

"Ryuichi are you there?" Thoma said and knocked on Ryuichi's door.

He heard a thump from inside and became a little worried.

"Ryuichi?"

The door slid open and revealed Ryuichi dressed in a bunny suit.

"Thoma! Are you here to play with me and Kumagoro?"

They entered the hotel room and Thoma sat down on Ryuichi's bed.

"What was the sound I heard? Thoma wondered.

"Oh, I wanted to see if I could jump like Kuma when I wore a bunny suit but I didn't make it."

Ryuichi pointed.

"I tried to jump from the bed to the table."

Thoma wasn't surprised that the singer had failed. The table was I the other end of the room.

"Thoma wants to try too? You can borrow the bunny suit if you like!"

"Eh no thanks Ryu."

It was obviously that Ryuichi was in his childish mode.

"Ryuichi, would you be happy if Shuichi returned?"

Ryuichi stopped in the middle of a move and turned to look Thoma in the eyes. Then he smiled.

"Of course I would! Aren't you happy that we have found Shu – chan?"

"You know, if Shuichi decides to return it may cost you your job."

The glance in Ryuichi's eyes changed immediately.

"I know." He said suddenly very serious.

"Do you accept that?"

"It depends on you Thoma."

He threw a letter that landed in Thoma's lap. Thoma looked down at it. It was addressed to him and Ryuichi.

The hospital

"Oh, this orange juice is really delicious!"

Shuichi drank deep sips of the yellow liquid.

"Good for you." Yuki said drinking his espresso.

They sat in the hospital cafeteria and ate their breakfast. After they had finished it Shuichi would be able to return to MWV.

"Yes I think this is fresh squeezed!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I can see the fruit pulp!"

Ten o'clock Yuki had finally awaked and they had headed to the cafeteria for a late breakfast.

It was so much they needed to speak about but the moment was too happy to be destroyed with problems. None of them wanted to take the first step.

"I think I will have one more glass." Shuichi continued and drank the last of the liquid.

"That will be your fourth glass won't it?"

"Um, yes."

"Oh, I can make fresh squeezed orange juice to you later if you want."

"Really?!"

Then they both got quiet. Later could only be if Shuichi decided to go back with Eiri.

"Um, Shuichi…" Yuki began but quieted.

It was one simple question he wanted to ask but he was so afraid of the answer. What would happen if he asked Shuichi to return back with him and Shuichi said no?

"Yuki, it is still so many things that I don't know." Shuichi said hesitantly.

Yuki looked down in the table.

"I know." He said quiet.

"And I want the whole picture before I answer."

"I understand."

"What about you explain for me?"

Yuki looked up. If he should be honest he didn't know everything either. It was still things that he knew that he hadn't explained for Shuichi. For example Shuichi still didn't know about Azami. What her relationship to Yuki was.

He could say it. That he had broken down after the auto wreck and that Azami was his comfort. But off some reason he didn't want to say to Shuichi that he had become so hurt when the singer had been considered dead. But he understood that Shuichi would need to know the truth in a very short future.

"I have no idea were to start, I don't think I know much more than you do for the moment."

They both got silent and didn't face each other.

"What about this, I'll follow you back to the hotel, I need to speak with Hiro anyway I guess."

Yuki smiled inside. The hope of having Shuichi back grew a little.

Shuichi's Pov

Shuichi looked at Yuki who took the last sips of his coffee. Disbelief still rushed around in his body after yesterday's conversation. But he could no longer hide behind his walls. Things were about to change and he was the centre of the drama. If he didn't parted he would be left in the past.

If Yuki really was innocent…

The hotel

Yuki parked the car at the hotel's parking lot. Shuichi stepped outside wearing sun glasses and cap to not be recognized by anyone. Golden moment was after all quite famous in Osaka and the journalists had been hunting him on his way to the hospital. Yuki and he had been forced to leave the hospital in secret. If they where lucky the journalists would think that he still was there.

There where no journalist in sight but when Shuichi opened the hotel door he thought for a second that he had been discovered after all. The first thing happening was that he was shoved to the floor. But the next second he realized that it wasn't any journalist. It was a Ryuichi that finally had succeed to greet him.

"Oh Shu – chan I have been so worried ever since Thoma told me you were attacked!"

"Um, Sakuma…" Shuichi said while standing up.

"Aw, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Ryuichi! We are friends! Right?"

Shuichi didn't need to answer because in the same time entered Thoma and Hiro the reception. Hiro didn't face Shuichi at all and he wasn't surprised since their last conversation.

"I need to… do something, I come back soon." Yuki said and left the room through the stairs.

It became a confused moment. Shuichi knew he had unsolved things with both Hiro and Seguchi.

"Oh, let's play now!" Ryuichi screamed jumping up and down.

Thoma instantly hurried to the childish singer to calm him down. While holding Ryuichi's hand he turned to face Shuichi.

"Shindou – san, I'm glad to see that you are okay, are you willing to speak with us now."

"Thanks, yeah but I need to speak with Hiro and Yuki first."

"Um, I understand, just call when you are done."

Shuichi faced Hiro.

"Can we go to your room?"

Thoma hurried to Hiro's side whispering something in his ear.

"Let's go to the common room instead." Hiro said then.

Shuichi left with Hiro. When they came to an empty passage where Thoma couldn't hear them anymore he asked what Thoma had said.

"Eh, nothing."

Shuichi stopped feeling irritated.

"So you keep secrets from me?" he said a little more abrupt that he intended.

"Ah, no it is just better that Yuki tell you about it."

Yuki had of course gone to speak with Azami. It was a big chance that they spoke in Yuki's room and since Hiro and Eiri shared room it was a risk that Hiro and Shuichi would meet them there.

Shuichi nodded keeping in mind to ask Yuki. To his disliking he discovered that he had become suspicious towards other.

Hiro and he reached the common room and sat down in each chair. The first thing happening was an embarrassing silence.

"Still together with Ayaka?" Shuichi asked just to break the quiet.

"Um, no we broke up five years ago because…." Hiro didn't finish.

Shuichi thought it was best to leave the subject and was just up to say something else when Hiro spoke again.

"Because she told me she still loved Yuki and would try to take him back after the car crash when you were um dead…"

Shuichi felt with Hiro. He had actually didn't make anything wrong and obviously suffered because of the accident.

"Eeh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be if she just used me to make Yuki jealous she wasn't much worth; I am dating someone else now anyway."

They could discuss this later.

"Shuichi, are you mad at me or Yuki?"

"Um no, you haven't done anything and it seems like my anger towards Yuki was because of a simple misunderstanding."

"What?"

"I'll explain…"

When Yuki entered his hotel room Azami was already there. She shared room with him and Hiro. Yuki saw that they had moved up a third bed to the room thought he had spent the night at the hospital.

When he explained the situation for Azami something unexpected happened. Azami burst into tears. Okay a normal reaction for a girl that understood that her boyfriend broke up with her but Azami had already known this would happen and most of the other things too.

Yuki was totally unprepared and made a weak try to comfort her.

"Just leave me alone!" Azami screamed and Yuki was out in the hotel corridor before he could say "wait".

Azami had locked the door and refused to open so Yuki decided to find Shuichi instead. He found him in the common room speaking with Hiro.

Hiro was the first to discover Yuki's presence and interrupt his conversation with Shu.

"Yuki, you need to explain that now." He said.

Yuki nodded and took a seat.

Shuichi watched Yuki with interest. He had forgiven Hiro and become forgiven by him.

"I told you about this girl Azami. I don't love her that way… She was just a sort of comfort when we thought you died…"

_So she was some kind of toy? _ Shuichi thought but didn't say anything.

"Eeh, we weren't supposing to get together it just ended up like that and she knows about you and thinks that is okay."

Yuki didn't say that Azami had got mad when he broke up.

"And I…" He noticed that Hiro was still in the room and begged him with a glance to leave.

Hiro did as told. When he had left Yuki continued.

"Okay, I got really sad when you left because I…. love you and…"

He wasn't ready yet to ask Shuichi to come back.

Shuichi became warm inside when Yuki said "I love you" but didn't show anything. If it was something he had learnt so was it to hide his emotions. But he changed his mind. Leaned forward towards Yuki and kissed him.

Taste of cigarettes and suddenly Yuki's salty tears.

Shuichi's apartment

"I won't allow it!"

Shuichi watched Kiyoshi who was all red in his face. The drum artist blocked the door out of the room, breathing heavily and looking really pissed.

"Things have changed a bit and…"

"NO!"

With a sight Shuichi put down his dressing case on the bed. He should have foresight this so he could come up with some good argument but had been all busy thinking of other stuffs.

Of course Kiyoshi wouldn't allow him to spend the night at the hotel.

"How can you? Have you forgotten what that bastard did to you?" Kiyoshi left the doorway and shook Shuichi.

"It hurts." Shuichi said calm.

Kiyoshi stopped instantly. He looked down on the floor

"I'm sorry I just don't understand how you can forgive HIM like that."

"It was all a misunderstanding."

"I just can't believe that."

Kiyoshi sighted.

"You love him don't you?"

Shuichi laid a hand on Kiyoshi's shoulder.

"I…" he started.

"Um, you won't leave the band will you?"

"Oh, of course not! This won't change anything! We are still going to America."

"…yeah."

Kiyoshi looked up to face Shuichi when he continued.

"But I don't understand how you just can forgive them. Even if it was a mistake they still didn't came to see you at the hospital, how do you know that it wasn't them who tried to shoot you?"

Kiyoshi had taken a step too far.

"No, I wasn't any of them!" Shuichi said with anger in his voice.

"Aw I am sorry but I can't help it."

Shuichi calmed. They had spoken about this before.

"I can't help that I love you, Shuichi."

**Author's note****:**

Okay, so this was chapter five! I hope you all liked it.

Chapter six is up as soon as possible.

Please leave a review!


End file.
